


It goes a long way

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Queen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: I'm not sure if you know the band Halestorm but they have a song called Daughters of Darkness and I always get this image of just Evil Queen and Dark Emma. Asked by the-road-less-traveled1323 via tumblr---In the middle of war there are very few moments to steal with your partner so maybe any little excuse is valid. Even the death of a spy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reckless_Huntress2318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckless_Huntress2318/gifts).



Heavy rain fell from the dark grey sky, the droplets splattering against the black ground in which it oozed, the mud unable to absorb any more than it had already fallen.  Stretching out of sight the immense plain was covered in abandoned corpses and the still fuming bonfires from where the advance parties had come, fog mixing with the light grey columns that dissipated into the sky as the smell and sound of the rain washed out everything else, even the gasps of the single, small, lanky man that run through the now empty battleground.

His calves were dirty from the black mud that -splashing in every direction with every heavy step he took- drew lines on his half-tore down pantaloons, ones that, not so long ago, had been finely embroidered as well as the doublet he wore atop of them, the symbol of his king burnt and almost indistinguishable as he tried to leave behind the land at his back, his eyes widened and full of fear.

His hands were clawing at the air when he finally heard the swishing sound of an arrow, his back arching once it impacted on his body. Falling into the black mud he tried to scream one last praying to the crying sky. His voice never left his body.

The arrow, made out of shadow and magic, dissolved into the very same rain that kept falling, merciless as hoots rose and echoed, so strong that not even the heavy rain was able to mute them. Many yards at the back of the now lying body The Dark One lowered her right hand in which still magic could be seen trickling down her long, pale fingers, as a lazy smile curved her blood red lips.

Turning towards the men that stood at her side in the precarious trenches they had created mere days before she put her hands at her back, her skin glistening, dry, as the rain did not even touch her while the soldiers suffered the inclemency of the wheatear. Her green eyes glowed white for a moment as she eyed them, her smile stretching for a second before she climbed out of the trench, her gaze muting men left and right.

When she spoke her voice was harsh but full of a dark glee that seemed to come out of her mouth in dark waves that made a few of the younger ones shudder inside their armours and mismatched leather clothes.

“They will come tomorrow, be ready.”

Walking among them the Dark One parted the lines of soldiers only for them to close the gap as soon as she had crossed, the first orders being said from the generals at either side of the lines, screams and chanting beginning to rose from the crow as the trench-diggers jumped once again in the muddied gaps, building the walls again of what would be their final stance of defence tomorrow morning. The dark, oozing, soil would soon enough start to crumble under their shovels but the Dark One was already walking between the tents, not looking at anywhere else but the slightly bigger one perched atop one of the few small hill the plain they were in had. Between her hands, trapped between her fingers, a small pendant could be seen as she played with its cord, rolling it around her fingers only to let it free once again, pendant as corroded as the soil she stepped, as dirty as the fingernails of her soldiers were.

The leather cover that closed the entrance of the tent was flapping against the wind that seemed to be stronger now she had left behind the battlefield and for a moment she looked at it, half thinking on taking care of it until a soft voice broke her concentration, the titillating light of a flickering flame illuminated the place as the leather cover moved back, glinting in purple, as the voice spoke again.

“Emma?”

The white-haired Dark One found herself looking at the Evil Queen herself, the brunette woman standing in the middle of the tent as she looked at what seemed to be a small map, once the former saviour knew very well that had been enchanted.

“I was taking care of a spy.” She said as she stepped inside. The hex she had used in order to remain protected against the rain glinted against the light of the several candles The Queen kept around. After a moment tiny particles, as crystals, fells to the floor, the hex overridden by the Queen’s fingers who she now wriggled on Emma’s direction, her own power trickling down her fingernails, dark purple.

“So I’ve heard. Did he managed to escape?”

Emma smiled darkly in that very same cold way she had done back at the trenches before shaking her head, the tight bum in which she kept her hair glowing against the candles.

“He thought he had.” She finally answered as she moved closer to the Queen, noticing the armour the woman herself wore; the scale-like protection she had fastened around her neck and that fell down her shoulders almost seeming liquid. “I let him run until mid-field, he will be found by the scouts tomorrow and so their King will know that spies are as useless as their swords against us.”

The Queen hummed, her eyes still lost on the map ahead of her, her back, stiff, shuddering visibly as the Dark One put one hand between her shoulder blades, pendant nowhere to be seen. Her fingers were warm against the scales that covered her body but the touch seeped between the cracks of the armour, its heat touching her bare skin as the scent of magic covered them both.

“You don’t need to worry.” Emma whispered, her voice softer than before, mellower. “They will die the second they try to attack.”

The Queen turned, her hands rising towards the white-haired woman’s neck where they circled it loosely, Emma’s hands resting at her back where they pushed her against her own front, covered in the dark leather clothes she tended to wear whenever they were at war.

“You will destroy them?” Regina asked and what Emma was accustomed to hear between shivers of fear was whispered now with the very same glee she had felt back when the spy had fell, bleeding over the more than corrupted ground a few minutes before.

“For you I will.” She promised, her eyes darkening again, her voice deep as the Queen smiled, glad, before she kissed her, one hand rising from her neck towards her chin where the sharp nails of the royal woman dig against her skin, creating lines that as soon as they had appeared disappeared leaving no trace of them behind.

Biting down against plush lips, Regina did not stop until she heard a tiny moan coming from the white-haired woman’s mouth and then she turned where the Dark One’s hands were now lax against her body. Raising her own the brunette conjured a small silver cup which she filled with water with a simple snap of her fingers. Handing the cup to the Dark One she raised one brow as she saw how the former saviour’s lips transformed themselves into a fine line.

“I heard how he tried to steal it.” He offered as an explanation.

“I made him pay for that.” The Dark One replied, pendant back at her fingers. The simple swan motif was almost erased, eroded by time, but it was still visible as she followed the lines that had once been sharp and defined. The smell of burning flesh was still noticeable however and for a moment she looked at it, almost as if entranced. “I guess the fairies want to summon me, without my dagger…”

“A locator spell would be in order.” Regina finished for her. “Pity they thought that a man could do a work no one is prepared to do.”

Emma grabbed the neck of the chalice, Regina never moving backwards so both of their hands intertwined at both sides of the cup in which the water sparkled against the lights that filled the room. Outside, the wind howled.

“Except you.” Emma carefully replied and the ghost of a smile appeared on Regina’s lips, one that made her eyes glint for a moment before she, sternly, focused on Emma’s once again.

“Except me.”

The Dark One rose her other hand, the one in which the pendant was, and, looking at it for one last second, let it fall inside the cup. The water seemed to recede for a second against it before it accepted the small medal, turning as black as coil as not only blood and snoot but magic as well, leaked out of it until the bottom of the cup was impossible to discern.

Smiling, Regina pried the cup from Emma’s fingers before leaving the cup in the middle of the table in which the map showed lines and borders that never stopped moving under her attentive gaze. Pointing at one side of the map she drawn one small circle on it with the back of her hand.

“We will attack tomorrow, be ready with your men at the farther side of the trenches, I will need for you to create the distraction.”

Nodding, Emma turned, ready to come out of the tent in which the far droplets of rain were still reverberating against. Before she could do that, however, she felt the pendant fastening by itself around her neck, water trickling down her chest, between her breasts.

“And be careful.” She heard, Regina’s voice soft yet deep.

“I will.”

And with that she stepped outside, the very same dark grey sky of before welcoming her as the sound of the howling wind brought to her the metallic sound of swords against swords as her men practiced.

“I will.” She promised one last time, the tent already sealed once again from the inside. The Queen, however, replied with a phantom caress against her cheek.

“I know.” She heard.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is not a songfic. Not exactly. I've heard Halestorm for a very long while and Daughters of Darkness is a personal favourite of mine so it was an interesting thing to write a One Shot with such song in mind. I've always been enamoured with the line "A little evil goes a long way" so it stuck with me as I started to work on what kind of story I wanted to tell and so the idea of creating a scene between Emma and Regina (as their Dark counterparts) in the middle of war just popped out with the added details of Emma's swan pendant. I hope you all enjoyed the story and let me know what you think of it! ;)


End file.
